Issei Orange Dragon Pawn of Avarice
by Sokka The Man
Summary: DISCONTINUTED! Two months ago Issei was on a date with a girl named Yuma and died to become the Orange Dragon Pawn of Avarice. Now endowed with the greed for oppai, he shall collect a harem of girls that all sport with glorious oppai! Warning: Harem, Pervert Issei and Isseixharem. DISCONTINUTED!


**_So, this idea came to me for Sokka originally and I'll probably do it for Sokka too. But, in the mean time, I'm doing it for Issei. The Orange Dragon Pawn of Avarice! Inspired by the Orange Lantern Lafleeze and Highschool dxd. I hope you enjoy this story._**

 ** _Disclaimer Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Orange Lantern belongs to DC comics._**

Issei slept in a bed that was in most likely an old room. Resting with a health monitor strapped to his arm it seemed to spike in noise as his closed eyes moved. His left hand gripped as an orange glow appeared about it. A small ring like crease appeared at the base of his left middle finger. The room seemed to glow as his eyes opened and a gasp of air came from his mouth. His once brown eyes were now orange looking around the room in panic.

Talking to himself he starred at the calendar across the room, "Two months ago, a meteorite hit while I was on a date with Yuma. A cute girl said she had a favor for me to do for her. But, before she could tell me a meteorite crashed. And now, I'm here awake unharmed?"

Orange light gathered into a construct of a person. The orange light was consumed by flesh of human that was rather sexily clad in black leather. Her long black hair went down to her hips. Said hips were wide enough to drag many a men to any location she desired. Her legs were clad in black leather boots that went up to her mid thigh. Covering her crotch was a black leather thong with an orange icon on it. The icon was a circle with a circle inside it, the inner circle was connected to the outer circle by four solid black lines making the outer circle look like four parts surrounding the inner circle. And invading the inner circle was an upside down triangle cutting up the top portion of the outer circle into thirds. (Orange Lantern Icon from DC comics.) A pair of black metal shoulder pads lined with orange spikes were worn by the sexy woman whose hide was pale. A bra like tank top appeared around her voluptuous bosom. The last article of clothing on her body was a pair of long black battle gloves that seemed more like sleeves than gloves going up her whole arm length. An orange light glowed from her left ring finger that illuminated her violet eyes as she lifted her hand to her face to investigate it.

Looking at Issei she said with a seductive sinister, "So, you did have a sacred gear."

Glowing around his arm Issei saw his left arm grow an orange ring on his middle finger. Building around his hand was a sharp orange-red gauntlet with a pair of blades jutting from an emerald gem on top of his palm. The blades went up in a 'V' configuration framing his left arm. The emerald flashed as a male voice emitted from it, "You are correct Fallen Angel, but the boy's new power of resurrecting you as a servant to himself. That power is from the meteorite that crashed into us. The boy must have awakened his power by instinct. And thanks to my power to boost his natural abilities he assimilated fragments of the meteorite that impacted his body making his avarice of breasts retain you."

Taken aback Yuma (Raynare) nearly screamed, "Wait, I'm only alive cause of my impressive rack? I can do more than just be a pair of jutting breasts. And what kind of pervert are you? What? Did mommy not nurse you?"

Issei shouted with conviction holding up a fist, "Hey! While you may have more use than just being a pair of breasts, but don't knock down your knockers. Breasts are what drive a man to conquest and secure life for man, woman and child. Without them we would have nothing to suckle from to comfort us from the cruelties of this world. So, don't knock your incredible knockers."

A laugh spilled from her lips as Yuma said to Issei in disbelief, "Alright, well if I owe my life to your avarice to breasts I guess we better collect the best for you in the world."

The door flew open as Issei's mother crashed through crying as his gauntlet dispelled, "Oh, my boy! You are awake and safe!"

Issei smiled as he hugged his mother and saw his father smile at him. His father mouthed to him, 'Nice catch.'

It took Issei a moment before he realized his dad was referring to Yuma. Said teenage heart throb coughed drawing Ms. Hyodou's attention. The older woman looked at the young girl who then said with an echoing voice, "What you see me dressed in is normal. Whatever Issei does is normal. And I am his girlfriend, Raynare."

Issei saw his mother say to Raynare with no mind of her own like some zombie, "Of course."

Issei looked at Yuma as he said to her, "What did you do?"

A female's voice said with a moan, "She used a glamor on your parents, Issei."

Yuma and Issei looked to the bed that Issei was standing up from a few moments ago. In the bed under the covers was a red haired woman with pale white skin. She wore a pink bra and covered her lower body with a black blanket. Her long red hair was complimented by her teal eyes that looked at the room with half closed eyes.

Yuma gasped as she pointed at the red head, "You Devil!"

Glaring the red head said to Yuma, "And you deceiving Fallen Angel, calling yourself Yuma? Or should I call you Raynare?"

Issei asked in curiousity, "Aren't you Rias Al Ghul-Gremory? The new transfer student?"

Smirking Rias replied to his question, "New is a relative passage of time. I mean you have been in a coma for two months. So, I'm not exactly new at school. As for who I am to you. I am your king. And you are my pawn. You only awoke without a scratch because I resurrected you with my eight pawns. Your avarice aura seems to be so hungry that it consumed not just seven pawns like the dragon would have, but it consumed my eighth. Not a problem honestly, I did have eight, but astonishingly it didn't take to my rook or knight or bishop. Now, as a dragon devil of avarice I welcome you to my peerage. And I welcome you to the League of Shadows as the grand niece of Ras al Ghul."

Issei said to the red headed princess, "The League of Shadows? What is that?"

Yuma answered his question, "A mystical human organization that has been shaping the world's history for about six hundred years. And has been infested with devils for a long time. After all the head of the organization is named the Demon's Head. So, I have to work for a damn devil?"

Wiggling her brows Rias replied to the former fallen angel, "And serve one too. Issei is after all now a devil. So, shall we go to school?"


End file.
